


Realization

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: A night out brings Dean to a realization he’s not prepared to deal with but can’t escape from. He’s fallen for his best friend, Y/N.





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a tumblr challenge using quotes from Rick Riordan novels. The prompt is bolded in the story. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google, and as always thank you so much for reading!

      Dean was just looking after his friend as she baited a couple of dumb hillbillies he tells himself. He was not jealous despite what Sam kept telling him. It’s just both those men didn’t look like the most savory of characters and the bigger one kept trying to touch her as she moved around the pool table. She quickly put distance between them but it was still nerve-wracking especially considering the looks he and his friend kept sharing. Dean knew Y/N could take care of herself. She had proven that time and time again but she was his friend, best friend beside Cas, and he just wanted to make sure she was safe.  
  
     “Would you please just go over there, Dean? You won’t relax until you do,” Sam snaps at his brother as he sits down the round he just ordered.  
  
     “I’m fine Sam,” Dean growls turning his focus back to Y/N. She’s lining up a shot and the big guy comes up grabbing her ass just as she shoots, jokes on him though. Y/N makes the shot and then turns cracking the cue stick over his head while bringing her knee up to his groin causing him to double over in pain. Y/N leans over clearly speaking into his ear as she pulls his wallet out of his back pocket taking the cash inside and throwing it down. The dude’s friend throws his hands up coming towards her when Dean jumps up, “Dammit.”

  
     “She’ll handle it, Dean,” Sam offers as Dean rushes to her side. It’s pointless though as she gives the dude’s friend a small taste of what happened to the bigger one. She walks to the bar grabbing a beer before joining Dean.

  
    “What’s up Buttercup?”  
  
     “Are you okay?”  
  
      She laughs looking at the two friends helping each other to their feet as they practically limp to the door, “Yeah I got us some spending cash too. Handsy bastards!” She shouts and the men practically leap through the door as some other patrons laugh.  
  
     “So how about a game with me?” Dean questions.  
  
     “Oh you are on Winchester!” she practically skips back racking up the balls at the end of the table. Dean turns to give Sam a heads up what they’re doing but Sam is watching shaking his head.  
  
     Dean and Y/N play three games with Dean ultimately winning the tiebreaker. She’s gracious in defeat but vows vengeance. Dean throws his arm around her shoulders as they make their way back to the table to collect Sam and head back to the hotel. She leans into him her arms wrapping tightly around his back and Dean wishes those rednecks where here to see that she’s leaving with him tonight. As soon as that thought hits him he realizes that maybe Sam was right, after all, he was jealous.  
  
     Dean stews on that thought as they climb into bed that night. Of course, this would be the night that it’s his turn to share a bed with her. He allows his thoughts to get the better of him as she somehow manages to snuggle up to his back as she sleeps. He’s known Y/N since they were kids being dropped off at Bobby’s during hunts. They played tag in that old junkyard, caught fireflies, and hell she’s played his wingman half the time during trips to the bar. Why did Dean suddenly feel so different towards her?  
  
     “You alright?” Sam asks his brother as he sits down the tray of coffees. “You look like you didn’t get any sleep at all.”  
  
     “I didn’t,” Dean leans over making sure Y/N’s still in the shower. Sam says nothing as Dean sighs looking up at his brother, “I think I was jealous of those guys last night.”  
  
     Sam struggles not to laugh at his brother but ultimately fails, “No kidding Dean. Tell me something I don’t know.”  
  
     “Shut up Sam. This is serious. I’m Dean Winchester. I don’t do feelings like jealousy and, and,” Dean can’t bring himself to say the word but it doesn’t stop Sam from intervening.  
  
     “Love. Big bad hunter Dean Winchester doesn’t do love.”  
  
     Dean groans letting his head hit the table, “I hate you.”  
  
     “Who do we hate?” Y/N’s voice rings across the room. She’s wearing some leggings with one of her old dresses towel drying her hair. She’s even got her glasses on. Dean likes when she wears them although contacts are better for hunting the glasses make her look even cuter. “Okay, what am I missing?”  
  
      “Dean’s an idiot,” Sam mumbles over his coffee cup.  
  
     “Yeah, tell me something I didn’t know Sammy,” she chuckles flopping back on the bed with a groan.  
  
      “I’m sitting right here you know?” Dean tries to take up for himself but when Y/N and Sam gang up on him he’s a goner.  
  
      “Relax Winchester, you know I love you,” she climbs off the bed heading towards Dean running her hand affectionately through his hair as she grabs the coffee Sam holds out to her. It’s something she’s done a hundred times before but today Dean really leans into the touch. He never noticed how calm it makes him feel until he really thought about it. Dean swallows looking up only to meet Sam’s eyes with that insufferable know-it-all look written across his face.  
  
     Dean shoves her off playfully, “Yeah, right. Get your stuff together we’re out in twenty. Those vamps aren’t going to kill themselves.” Dean grabs his bags heading out to the Impala. He just needs time to think about what he’s feeling away from Y/N’s innocent affection and Sam’s pestering.

    The vampire case had quickly gone from bad to worse. Four more people had vanished since they arrived in town and there was no indication of where the vamps were nesting. But Y/N kept positive maintaining they were close and that she had an idea that she was sure would help. Dean reluctantly allowed Y/N to head out to get the items for her plan but refused to tell the brothers what exactly it was. While Sam researched on some local abandoned buildings Dean polished and prepped their arsenal as the door banged open Y/N trudging in with shopping bags and to Dean’s happiness dinner.

   “Eat up boys and then we’re going out!” she began emptying the bags with more flashy feminine attire, make-up, jewelry, and shoes.

    “What the hell, Y/N?” Dean questioned biting into the juicy burger she’d brought him. The next thought made him sick but he had to ask, “Got a hot date?”

    “Yes, I do! With the vampires,” she wiggled her eyebrows disappearing into the bathroom before either brother could respond.

    “Did she say with the vampires?” Sam looked at his brother who had stopped eating. Dean didn’t even dignify it with a response before he stood marching to the door slamming his fist on it. “Dean, calm down!” Dean ignored Sam’s order slamming his fist on the door once more shaking it in its frame.

    “Back off Sam! Y/N, what the hell do you mean?”

    “Just like it sounds, Dean,” she yells through the door. “We can’t find them so I’m going to make them come to us. I’ve read over all the reports and they are taking people from clubs. So I’m going dancing!”

    “Like hell you are!” Dean roars. Sam groans standing to keep his brother from busting down the bathroom door.

    “I’ve been bait before Dean,” she isn’t wrong as Sam recalls. But that was the first time they’d almost lost her. If Cas hadn’t shown up when he did Y/N would have been ghoul food.

    “Yeah and that always works out so well for you,” Dean didn’t want her to do this. Something was telling him that this was a bad idea. Maybe it’s because he was starting to open his eyes in regards to his feelings but he pushed that thought away. These vampires are dangerous, they’re intelligent, and bodies aren’t turning up which can only mean one of two things. Either they are being held as food over an extended amount of time or they are being turned. The thought alone of seeing Y/N become a vampire made his skin crawl. “Y/N, please we’ll find another way.”

    The door swung open causing Dean to swallow stepping back as Y/N walked out in a [form-fitting black dress that showed off her bountiful curves](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fbait%2Fset%3Fid%3D231398380&t=YjlkOGEyNTU0NDVhYzM0YWFlZWY1MmViMmFmNmRlMjU5OGFhN2YyOSxkNUptUk4xYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167960864659%2Frealization&m=1). She’d also done make-up on her eyes that made them look particularly enchanting against her eyes. She blushed looking down tucking the hair behind her ear as she moved to the bed grabbing a pair of high heeled dress boots. Sam didn’t say a word knowing Y/N had already made up her mind. He’d spent enough time with the girl to know she wasn’t much for letting Dean boss her around or allowing him to play knight in shining armor.

    “Dean, I promise this is the best solution. More people are going to get hurt or worse turned into vamps. You guys just follow me and we’ll track them to their nest.”

    “What if they give us the slip?”

    “Don’t worry there’s a little chip in this necklace that I’m going to connect to an app in your phones. It’s like a GPS thing. As long as my necklace is on we are good.”

    “And if they rip it off? What then, Y/N?”

    Y/N threw her hands up in a huff frustrated with Dean’s attitude, “Then I’ll send up smoke signals Dean. Damn, what is your problem? You know this is the best option and you are acting crazy right now.”

    “I’m with her on this Dean. I think it’s our best option at the moment,” Sam hated the look that Dean shot him despite himself. “We won’t let them turn her Dean.”

    Dean jolted as Y/N’s hand softly fell on his shoulder, “Is that what you’re worried about?”

   Dean jerked his shoulder from under the weight of her hand. He could tell her now. Tell her that something changed and he doesn’t want to be her friend anymore. He wants so much more and frankly, it scares him a little. After a little soul searching he’s realized this wasn’t a sudden thing. He’s been falling in love with her since they met as kids. Everything was always in the way but after the incident at the bar, he can’t ignore the pangs anymore. And now she wants to run headfirst into a vampire nest because she’s so damn brave and he’s angry but it only makes him realize that he never stood a chance not to love her.

    “Okay,” Dean’s voice is quiet but Sam and Y/N do manage to hear it. “Let’s get these bastards.”

   Y/N smiles as Dean gives in before taking their phones activating the app that connects to the chip in the necklace that she’s wearing. She even tests it by walking outside and they can see, on the little app where she is. Dean feels a little better having this tool but he’s realistic this could easily go bad and fast. Y/N climbs into the Impala as Sam and Dean shut up the hotel room but not before Sam gets a word in.

    “Dean, listen I know you’re worried and you are right stuff could go wrong.”

    “Not helping Sammy.”

    “Just listen, Dean. She’s a hunter and even though you’ve finally opened your eyes to what I’ve seen for years, she can’t just be a girl on the sidelines. After this is over tell her how you feel because you can’t do this every hunt. She’s only going to grow to resent you.”

    “When did you get so smart?” Dean asks because Sam’s right. Y/N’s a hunter in her blood just like Dean. Even if she’s feeling the same way he needs to trust her or she will hate him.

    “I’ve always been smarter than you,” Sam shrugs with a laugh.

    “Bitch!”

    “Jerk!”

    “Quit jerking off boys I have to play bait!” Y/N yelled as the boys slid into the Impala gunning towards the closest club.

    Dean hated this plan from the beginning and the terrible techno music only added to it. Sam and Dean had taken a seat at the bar from the side that thankfully looked over the dance floor. Y/N danced amongst the crowd but no particular person seemed to stick to her. Dean reluctantly gave her props for how well she matched the description of the other missing victims. If the vampires we here they’d find her.

   “Dean, I think she bagged one,” Sam pulled Dean’s attention to a man approaching Y/N from behind. He pressed himself against her as she laid back on his chest still grinding to the music. He growled as the man’s hands quickly found her hips and his mouth was dangerously close to her neck but she turns before he meets his mark. “She’s good at this,” Sam comments as she pulls the man’s hands around her.

    “Shut up,” Dean grumbles as someone is suddenly obscuring his view. He looks up as a woman sits next to him clearly trying to get his attention.

   “Hello, there handsome! I want to buy you and your friend a drink,” her hand rests on Dean’s thigh. “Then maybe we can all go somewhere more private.”

   “We’re not interested,” Dean pushed her hand from his thigh. “Thanks anyway.”

   Her smile never faded as she stood, “Fair enough thanks, Dean!” The girl smiled once more revealing rows of sharpened teeth, “We’ll take good care of her!” Dean and Sam both reached for her but she was fast and was through the crowd before they can stop her. Worst was Y/N had vanished from the dance floor. Dean and Sam sprinted out of the club just to see her being forced into a car. The Winchesters sprinted after the vehicle shooting at the tires to no avail as it moved further and further away.

     “Fuck! Get out the app!” Dean shouted to his brother looking at the retreating vehicle.

     “Dean!” Sam yelled and Dean could hear the pain in his voice. “Dean they knew!” In Sam’s hand, he holds up the necklace that was supposed to lead them to her. The vampires had Y/N and there was nothing they could do right now.

     “I told her Sam. They’re going to kill her!”

     “Dean,” Sam grabbed his brother by the shoulders. “You need to calm down we’ll find her. Let’s start with the girl at the bar. Maybe someone has seen her before.”

     “We can’t lose her,” Dean exhaled as Sam squeezed his shoulder.

     “I know Dean come on,” Sam led the way back into the club hoping that the blonde vampire would lead them to wherever they were hiding.

     Luckily for them not so much for the vampire she was a regular at the club. By all appearances, she was probably the lure for the few men that had been taken. The bartender led them to an office after a flash of their fake FBI badges showing them the security tapes. Apparently, the vampires weren’t too worried since they parked their vehicle right in front of the security camera. The tags belonged to a family whose car had been repossessed and substantially their farm had been foreclosed on. The farm sat on the edge of the town with acres of land at its disposal, one road in and out, and a large barn. It was the perfect location for a nest of vampires to set up camp. The Winchesters wasted no time heading towards the farm. By the time they had found the farm the vampires already had her for at least two hours. The worst case scenario kept flashing through Dean’s head as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

    “Dean!” Sam yelled as Dean slammed on the breaks coming into the farm as flames lapped at the dark sky completely engulfing the barn. Thick smoke billowed into the air as Dean and Sam leap from the vehicle rushing with their machetes toward the barn.

   “Y/N! Y/N!” They bellowed in unison just as something exploded on the side knocking them both to the ground. Dean looked in horror at the barn as it continues to burn. She couldn’t have survived that but yet his heart couldn’t accept the alternative.

    “Dean, maybe they moved her,” Sam offered his face masking its own horror.

    “Sam she couldn’t have survived that,” he cried dropping the machete falling to his knees. “I never told her.”

    “Told me what?” both Winchesters turned in shock finding her standing there.  **Her hair is smoldering. Her face was smudged with soot. She had a cut on her arms, her dress was torn, and she was missing a boot. Beautiful.** Dean can’t fathom how beautiful she looks right now especially with the glow of the fire like a halo around her, “You boys took long enough, but we really should go. That fire is going to attract all the neighbors.”

    Dean was on his feet pulling her into his chest. He could feel the beat of her heart, the heat of her skin, and her warm breath on his neck. She was alive, “You scared the hell out of us. No more bait!”

    “Fine no more bait but hey at least I got the nest, right?” she inquired stepping back desperately wanting Dean’s approval. “I mean I took out eleven vampires on my own. Look at this cut on my arm. The blonde vamp from the bar was feisty as hell!”

    “Any survivors?” Sam interrupted.

    “Unfortunately no,” she seemed to tense up before continuing. “They were turning them and the last two victims were just a meal. I was next but I don’t think the newbies were expecting a fight.” She leaned over pulling off the boot she still had on with a sigh. Y/N stood back up tossing the boot into the fire looking back to the Winchesters the look of exhaustion on her face, “Seriously, we need to go.”

    Sam held the door open for her to slide into the Impala. Dean wasted no time jumping in and they pulled away passing the fire trucks rushing to the scene. Dean kept flashing glances into the back where she sat arms wrapped around herself like a cocoon. She swallowed looking down before looking up to meet Dean’s gaze.

   “Y/N, you okay?”

  “I couldn’t save them, Dean. They turned a kid. He was probably no older than ten and I had to,” and he watched helplessly as she crumbled in the back seat. He pulled over sharing a look of understanding with Sam. He climbed out as Sam scooted over while Dean climbed in next to Y/N pulling her onto his lap.

    “It’s not your fault, Princess,” Dean soothed her as she cuddled into his chest. “They can’t hurt anyone else because of you. Those people are at rest now.”

    “Thank you, Dean,” she sniffled saying nothing else as Sam pulled into the hotel.

    Dean made her take a shower to clean off the soot and smoke smell. When she came out she pointed to her shoulder where Dean found a cut inspecting it for stitches. Luckily it wasn’t that deep so he got by with just covering it up with a bandage. Sam excused himself afterward with a nod to Dean promising to return with dinner then they could hit the road and be back in the bunker by tomorrow morning.

    Dean watched as she sat on the bed pulling out the novel she’d been working through in her free time, but Dean could see that she wasn’t actually reading it. Dean took a seat at the edge pulling the book from her hands. She looked lost as his hand reached over taking his into hers, “Talk to me Y/N.”

     “What did you never tell me?”

     Dean freezes, “What do you mean?”

     “At the barn,” she began squeezing his hand. “You told Sam you’d never told me. Told me what?”

     “Let’s not worry about that,” Dean pulled away from her standing up. “How about a beer? I think I have some in the cooler.”

      Dean went to the cooler by the door pulling out two beers before standing to find Y/N right behind him. She took the beers from his hands and then pressed him against the wall. Before Dean could react Y/N’s lips pressed to his as her hands held onto his hips. Dean relaxed pulling her into him as if it were possible for her to be any closer. She tasted like mint and a hint of strawberry and he wanted more. He pulled away pushing the hair out of her face that fell over as they had kissed. She smiled and the rosy tint of her cheeks was beautiful as Dean pressed kisses to each cheek.

     “I think I’m a little bit smitten with you,” he confessed as he pressed his forehead to hers.

     “I’m in shock. Did Dean Winchester just use the word smitten?”

     “Shut up,” he grumbled stepping away pulling her with him. She was soon laid out flat on her back as Dean crawled up her body placing kisses over the slight fabric as she watched him hungrily, “I’m sorry it took me so long to get here.”

      “No need to apologize. It takes people a long time to realize what they have right in front of them. I’m here with you Dean and I’m not going anywhere,” she admitted. “I’ve been smitten with you since we were teenagers.”

      He laughed once more kissing her lips before laying down next to her and pulling her into his arms, “Like I said sorry it took me so long to realize, but you have me too.”

      She smiled tracing his face with her fingers, “I like the sound of that.”

      They kissed for a few more minutes before she began to yawn and Dean encouraged her to fall asleep. She looked peaceful and he hoped the nightmares of whatever happened at the nest wouldn’t come but nevertheless, he’d be right by her side if they did. He looked down once more before kissing her cheek causing her to smile in her sleep.

      “Took you long enough,” Sam’s voice startled Dean not realizing his brother had returned. “So this is a thing now?”

     Dean looked down at her, “I think it is. Is that okay?”

     “Are you kidding me, Dean? This is the best thing I’ve heard. Not to mention I was tired of trying to get you two to admit how you felt. You’re both exhausting,” Sam laughed taking out his sandwich as Dean eyed his brother.

     “Wait a minute? You knew this whole time she liked me and you never told me?”

     “If it makes you feel any better I never told her how you felt either?” Sam shrugs with a look of amusement on his face.

     “I never told you I liked her until recently,” Dean responded.

     “Yeah, just because you didn’t realize it until now doesn’t mean I didn’t see the signs, Dean. Hell, even Cas knew.”

     “Seriously?”

     “Seriously, Dean. When it comes to Y/N you’re kind of transparent.”

     “Sam’s just jealous,” Y/N mumbles snuggling into Dean’s chest. “Less talking, more sleeping!”

    The Winchesters laugh as Y/N dozes back off into dreamland. Dean forgets the food telling Sam that they’ll head back to the bunker at first light. Sam is in agreement while Dean wraps himself around Y/N’s slumbering form. When they wake tomorrow morning although it will take them months to admit it it’s the best sleep Dean or Y/N have in years.  


End file.
